


Круиз-контроль

by misery47



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misery47/pseuds/misery47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была одна большая игра в «слабо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круиз-контроль

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of anonymous masskink's [work](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=4463078#t4463078).

В последнее время Шепарду не спалось; он никогда не мог похвастаться тем, что спит как младенец, но с тех пор, как он... умер? или недо-умер? был в коме? Ну, не суть важно; просто теперь он никогда не засыпал дольше, чем на час-два. Конечно, это означало, что он мог спокойно проводить всё время за игрой Galaxy of Fantasy, пока команда, кроме немногочисленной ночной смены, мирно спала. Если учесть, сколько апдейтов и патчей к игре Шепард пропустил за два года, можно сказать, что время он проводил очень продуктивно. Подвох был в том, что даже самые лучшие онлайн-игры быстро надоедали, равно как и рекалибровка оружия, полирование брони до блеска, развлечения с коллекцией игрушечных кораблей (Шепард представлял, что он огромный человеко-Жнец, сражающийся со флотом Цитадели), прокачка всего подряд, попытки отодрать церберовские нашивки с формы, одинокие экскурсии по кораблю, написание ответов на полученные письма, тягание джейкобова «железа» или сканирование ближайших планет на наличие полезных минералов.

Вот почему он болтался без дела. Шепард сходил в столовую, стащил один из фруктовых йогуртов, заныканных Мирандой; десерт оказался очень вкусным. И не только из-за того, что Лоусон, вполне вероятно, разозлилась бы, узнав о пропаже. Рядом с лифтом двое техников пытались решить какую-то проблему с навигацией, а кроме них, в поле зрения никого не было. Блин. Шепард засунул в рот очередную ложку вкусного йогурта, прошел мимо карты Галактики, которая среагировала на его присутствие и на пару секунд активировала неоновую оранжево-синюю подсветку, и решил наведаться к единственному человеку, которого уж точно можно было застать на своем месте в столь поздний час.

Вот только Джокера он не застал. На мостике было темно и тихо, рабочий терминал находился в спящем режиме, но мягкое кожаное кресло еще оставалось теплым. Хм. Должно быть, они только что разминулись. Посмотрев по сторонам и оглянувшись назад на БИЦ, Шепард убедился, что он совершенно один. Вынув ложку изо рта, он уселся в кресло пилота, которое с тихим шипением автоматически развернулось к приборной панели. Компьютер тут же ожил, и Шепард обнаружил перед собой кучу различных данных в окнах, разворачивающихся одно за другим. Черт, у Джокера и правда было отличное кресло. Шепард поерзал в нем, устраиваясь поудобнее. Неудивительно, что Джокер редко вылезал отсюда. Мисс Раковая-Опухоль-Корабля не соизволила появиться, и Шепард предположил, что пилот отключил у ИИ звук, из-за чего та обиделась. Или наблюдала. Не то чтобы он возражал...

Шепард начал лениво пролистывать разные окна. Уравнения траекторий — скукота. Отчеты о тепловой нагрузке — скукота. Отчеты о калибровках — чрезвычайнейшая скукота. Поставленное на паузу видео? Ага! Что угодно покажется более интересным, нежели сканирование почвы на наличие палладия, даже если это один из тех непонятных кварианских роликов об инженерных штучках, которыми Тали всем спамила. Шепард запустил видео. Секунду на экране было темно, а потом Шепард расслышал низкий стон удовольствия, и быстро переключил звук себе на наушники. Кто-нибудь другой, слабый духом, на его месте выключил бы видео вовсе, но Шепард был истинным авантюристом: тайны, приключения и научные открытия всегда будоражили его разум. И он не был обделен любопытством. Шепард перемотал видео на самое начало и снова запустил его. Грудастая зеленоглазая брюнетка человеческой расы оседлала турианку; кожа ее была изрядно намаслена, груди приподняты черным кожаным корсетом, узкие черные стринги пикантно разделяли ягодицы. Турианка была голой, ее пластины лоснились и переливались; они складывались в красивый узор, подчеркивая ее узкую талию и сильные ноги. Пластина, обычно прикрывающая гениталии, сдвинулась, обнажая влажную, набухшую темно-фиолетовую плоть, явно свидетельствовавшую о возбуждении. Шепард тяжело сглотнул. Длинный язык турианки проделывал интересные вещи с более толстым и коротким языком женщины, чьи накрашенные ногти прошлись по прикрытым пластинами бедрам и коснулись эрогенной зоны под черной пластиной, заставив партнершу зарычать.

О. О-о. Очень даже ничего! Шепард вздохнул, попытавшись усесться поудобнее, — в штанах внезапно стало тесно — и скачал копию видео на свой инструментрон. И тут он вспомнил, что болтали на прошлой «Нормандии» о знаменитой «заначке» Джокера, по слухам запрятанной куда-то в папку с отчетами о времени запуска различных программ. Шепард открыл системную папку, принадлежавшую пилоту, прогнал название только что подсмотренного видео через поиск, и — матерь божья! Шепард почувствовал себя испорченным ребенком в магазине с не менее испорченными «конфетами». Он словно стал первооткрывателем гребаного Эльдорадо, но вместо золота тут были горы эротических видео с инопланетянами. Он открыл первое попавшееся: три азари, помогая себе руками, водили языками вверх и вниз по члену крогана, слизывая янтарные выделения, похожие на мед; ребристый орган казался бледным в сравнении с их темно-синими языками и губами. Следующее было не менее интересным: мужчина с дурацкой стрижкой и батарианка; все четыре глаза инопланетянки были прикрыты от удовольствия, пока человек трахал её, прижимая грудью к окну, а огни Иллиума подчеркивали капли пота, скапливающиеся на мускулистых телах. Шепард закусил нижнюю губу, проведя рукой по груди и животу. Пальцы проскользнули ниже пояса брюк, поигрались с застежкой-молнией. Второй рукой он провел по бедру, запустил руку между ногами, сдавил натренированные мышцы ноги и сквозь одежду коснулся затвердевающего члена. Бля. Шепард, наконец, расстегнул штаны, а свободной рукой запустил очередное видео.

В следующем видео были ханар, турианец и снова человек. Ах, щупальца. Кто же знал, насколько правы были японцы. Он оглянулся через плечо: никого. Шепард решил, что он успеет вздрочнуть по-быстрому. Если только Джокер, решивший перекусить или заняться какой-то другой ерундой, не вернется и не разозлится, обнаружив Шепарда, покопавшегося (и скопировавшего кое-что) в его порно-коллекции. Рискованно. Шепард облизал губы и запустил правую руку в брюки, привычно обхватив член, сейчас уже заметно выпирающий в штанах. Пальцы все ещё казались ему чужими, явная синтетика, без старых шрамов и мозолей. Он снова посмотрел на экран, где ханар своими щупальцами разводил ноги турианца; тот как будто бы отбивался, но его генитальные пластины уже расходились, а показавшийся член, фиолетовый и очень инопланетный, был заметно возбужден. Ханар игриво коснулся головки, и турианец издал довольный стон. Человек охотно раздвинул ноги, и Шепард мог наблюдать, как розовое щупальце ханара вошло в мужчину.

Ох, бля. Шепард развел ноги так широко, как только позволяла одежда и неудобное положение в кресле; он выгнулся и приспустил штаны, высвобождая член. Раз уж он решился на это, то собирался получить максимум удовольствия.. На мгновение оставив затвердевший член без внимания, Шепард запустил руку под футболку, провел ногтями от низа живота вверх по груди; соски сразу затвердели, что было хорошо заметно под тонкой тканью одежды. Надо бы попробовать с ханаром. Может быть, в следующий раз, когда он окажется на Омеге... На экране человек застонал от удовольствия, насаживаясь на два, нет, уже три маслянисто поблескивающих щупальца. Шепард прижал член к животу и лениво провел по нему ладонью. Он размазал выступившую смазку по головке и, закусив губу, посмотрел на экран, медленно двигая рукой, пока не понял, что его ладонь была слишком сухая. Он недовольно огляделся вокруг рабочего места пилота в поисках чего-нибудь – хоть чего-нибудь, потому что слюна, конечно, оставалась вариантом на худой конец, но ведь на корабле всегда можно было найти унигель.

Шепард наклонился влево, шаря рукой под консолью, когда внезапно почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают.

Прислонившись к косяку, позади него стоял Джокер с покрасневшими щеками, широко раскрытыми глазами и… пялился.

— М-м, — промычал Шепард. Посмотрел на Джокера. Назад на экран. Выключил звук. Он был почти уверен, что звук шел и в наушник Джокера. Окей, Джон, будь крутым мужиком. Не обращая внимания на пульсирующую в голове кровь, прилившую к щекам.

— Джокер... Что нового?

Пилот усмехнулся и поднял бровь, любые следы смущения от того, что его поймали за подглядыванием, постепенно исчезали:

— Ну... ничего особенного, коммандер. Просто... э-э, развлекаетесь тут, да?

Как казалось Шепарду, у него было всего два выхода: первый – сбежать, пока Джокер не опомнился и не сделал снимок на память, и второй – применить любимую стратегию: наглость – второе счастье. Никто же не ожидал, чтобы человек сможет справиться с воином-кроганом или выстоять в схватке с молотильщиком. Здесь не должно было быть сложнее. Шепард повернулся лицом к пилоту, стараясь игнорировать пылающие щеки, кривовато улыбнулся и жестом указал на себя:

— Еще как. Не поможешь?

Джокер покраснел сильнее, его взгляд опустился на член Шепарда, потом вернулся назад к лицу. Он облизнул губы. Любопытно. Но Джокер засмеялся, слегка с придыханием:

— Отъебитесь, коммандер, мне потом еще в этом кресле работать.

— Не-а, — Шепард уже не мог остановиться. Когда еще ему удалось бы вывести Джокера из равновесия, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обернуть эту ситуацию против него? — Если только ты не найдешь своему острому язычку лучшее применение. Твой унигель куда-то запропастился.

Джокер, надо отдать ему должное, не завизжал и не захромал прочь, сверкая пятками. Вместо этого он прочистил горло и посмотрел на Джона, смерив его взглядом. Внезапно Шепард перестал чувствовать уверенность в том, что пилот отступит.

— Окей, — произнес Джокер низким голосом с плохо скрываемой торжествующей усмешкой. — Ладно, Шепард.

Черт. Это же был блеф, да? Шепард облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Вот дерьмо. Бля. Он усмехнулся, потому что уже было поздно давать задний ход, и поманил пилота пальцем:

— Ну, тогда иди сюда, Моро.

Целовать Джокера – совершенно новый опыт для Джона. Шепард никогда раньше не целовал мужчин с бородой: она царапала щеки, губы, подбородок – совсем не то, что гладко выбритые морпехи, к которым он привык. Поначалу поцелуй был очень неловким, потому что каждый из них ждал, что второй струсит и даст задний ход. Шепард наклонился вперед, приоткрыв губы, и провел языком по губам Джокера, пока тот не поддался. Шепарду показалось, что его член стал еще тверже, когда он услышал полный удовольствия стон Джокера, чей язык настойчиво хозяйничал у Джона во рту. Шепарду был знаком это вкус: фруктовый йогурт Миранды, ну конечно! Он фыркнул, переменил положение в кресле и положил одну руку на шею Джокеру, который отстранился, когда Шепард провел рукой вдоль спины пилота.

— И? — Джокер закусил губу и ухмыльнулся, проводя рукой по груди Джона. Он не спускал с Шепарда взгляда своих зеленых глаз, в которых таилась легкая усмешка, вызов, попытка определить любое изменение реакции Джона. Это была одна большая игра в «слабо».

— И? — ответил Шепард, отодвигая кресло дальше от консоли, чтобы освободить место Джокеру, и успев шлепнуть того по ягодицам. Пилот уставился на Шепарда со смесью раздражения и решительности, сжав губы, но затем неловко опустился на колени между ног Шепарда. Быстрым нажатием кнопки на своем униинструменте Джокер вернул видео звук, а потом провел длинными пальцами вниз по бедрам Шепарда, стягивая с того штаны до лодыжек.

В голове Шепарда промелькнула мысль, что им следовало бы прекратить, но... нет. Даже если Джокер был готов зайти так далеко только для того, чтобы заставить Шепарда сдаться... ну и, минет – он и есть минет. С экрана раздавались инопланетные стоны: человек вошел в ханара, его член было видно через полупрозрачную розовую плоть. Шепард только сейчас понял, что ханар был девочкой. Джон перевел взгляд с видео на пилота, когда Джокер взял его член в свои умелые пальцы; у него были мягкие, но крупные и сильные руки, и этого было достаточно для Шепарда, чтобы наслаждаться медленными движениями вверх и вниз по члену. Джон задохнулся, когда Джокер начал поглаживать головку большим пальцем, размазывая выступившую смазку; было чертовски трудно удержаться от того, чтобы не толкнуться бедрами навстречу этому движению. Еще труднее оказалось сидеть спокойно, когда теплый, влажный язык прошелся по всей длине от мошонки до головки. Черт побери, он действительно решил не отступать. Джон выдохнул, не заметив, что задерживал дыхание все это время, и зажмурился, когда Джокер повторил последнее действие, намеренно медленно, издеваясь, и – о, боже – это было прекрасно. Шепард был почти уверен, что Госпожа Удача была на его стороне, когда Джокер взял головку члена в рот, одной рукой сжимая яйца Шепарда. Ему перепала не только лучшая из существующих коллекций порно, но еще и халявный минет во время её просмотра.

Он не ожидал, но Джокер был хорош. Пилот поцеловал венку на члене Шепарда, наклонился ниже и облизал яйца, а потом обвел головку языком и двинулся ниже, увлажняя кожу по всей длине короткими, влажными прикосновениями. Шепард не мог удержаться от стонов, извиваясь под прикосновениями влажных губ Джокера и этого блядского искусного язычка; он вцепился в ручки кресла так, будто собирался вырвать их к чертовой матери. Ему было даже плевать на смешок Джокера, от которого стало немного щекотно. Шепард смотрел порно сквозь ресницы: ханарка была между мужчиной и турианцем, серебристая жидкость сочилась из нее, покрывая двух других от бедер до живота... и тут он перевел взгляд на упрямого пилота, отсасывающего ему. Джокер встретился взглядом с Шепардом, когда тот протянул руку и приподнял его бейсболку, а затем провел рукой по колючей щеке, погладив большим пальцем кожу, оттянутую его членом.

Шепард усмехнулся; его член проскользнул глубже, коснувшись мягкого неба Джокера, и Шепард ничего не мог с собой поделать, - он осторожно толкнулся бедрами, запустив руку Джокеру под бейсболку и наклонив его голову ниже. Пилот даже не дернулся, не подавился и не отвернулся, только немного сильнее прижался языком к члену Шепарда. Боже, было что-то ужасно заводящее в неразрывном зрительном контакте с мужчиной, чьи губы обхватывали его член.

Шепард выключил звук, заметив, что Джокер слегка покраснел от такого пристального внимания, но не отвел взгляд. Коммандер улыбнулся, снимая с пилота бейсболку и запуская руку ему в волосы. Удивительно, но Джокер, казалось, был совсем не против.

— А знатно у тебя получается, тренировался, Моро? — вопрос застал пилота врасплох, поэтому он слегка задохнулся, и член Шепарда уперся ему в горло. Ох, как это было круто. Джокер взял его глубоко, пока головка члена снова не уперлась в горло, а потом медленно отпустил, не разжимая губ. Улыбнувшись, он приоткрыл рот, чтобы Шепард смог увидеть свой член.

Шепард застонал, хоть и хотел сдержаться, но – блядь – это было красиво. Он провел пальцем по виску Джокера, чувствуя тепло кожи с блестящими капельками пота. Во взгляде пилота определенно промелькнуло веселье, когда он немного прикрыл глаза, не то чтобы подчиняясь, но явно наслаждаясь происходящим. А потом его длинные пальцы сжали основание влажного теперь члена, он снова опустился вниз и взял в рот, пока член не уперся ему в горло и ещё дальше, и – о господи боже – Шепарду потребовались все оставшиеся крупицы контроля, чтобы не притянуть Джокера резко вниз. Вместо этого, Шепард громко и прерывисто застонал, так, что даже двое технарей на другом конце БИЦа наверняка услышали его. Он плавно двинул бедрами вверх, пока Джокер не коснулся губами собственного кулака, сжатого на члене Шепарда. Пилот сглотнул, что-то прохрипел и медленно начал покачивать головой, словно кивая. Черт, парень умел делать минет так же отлично, как и управлять кораблем.

Джокер почти довел Шепарда до грани, тесно обхватывая его губами, горлом, языком. Пилот отстранился, чтобы вздохнуть; слюна и капли смазки были на его губах, подбородке, а потом снова наклонился вниз – и сдавливающее тепло, движения языка довели Шепарда до оргазма. Он тихо выругался, выгнувшись в кресле, вцепившись Джокеру в волосы – Шепард надеялся, что это было достаточным предупреждением, - прежде чем кончил. Джокер отстранился, издав недовольный звук, но не сплюнул, наоборот, продолжил водить губами и пальцами по члену Шепарда до тех пор, пока тот не обмяк и не выскользнул из его губ. Шепард ослабил хватку на волосах Джокера, пробежался пальцами по его щеке и дотронулся до влажных губ, раздвигая их. Взгляд пилота был непривычно возбужденным, когда он позволил пальцами Шепарда проскользнуть в свой рот и размазать сперму, смешанную со слюной по внутренней стороне щек, зубов и по языку. Потом он обхватил пальцы Шепарда губами, медленно посасывая и... проглотил его сперму.

— Сукин ты сын! — Шепард оттолкнул его руку и откинулся на спинку кресла, улыбаясь как идиот. Джокер довольно усмехнулся, словно только что выиграл спор, и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Собираешься свалить из моего кресла?

— М-м, — лениво промычал Шепард, все еще ощущая приятную иллюзию невесомости во всем теле. Он прекрасно видел румянец возбуждения на лице Джокера, его учащенное дыхание и расширенные зрачки. Он мог проследить за движением плеча пилота и видел, чем была занята свободная рука Джокера. Шепард усмехнулся, указывая большим пальцем на дверь лифта:

— Может быть. Не хочешь перебраться куда-нибудь отсюда, Моро?

Джокер прищурился, смерил Шепарда взглядом, а потом усмехнулся, помогая коммандеру натянуть штаны:

— А то.


End file.
